1491
by Klaristar
Summary: Caroline & the Originals end up thrown back to 1491 where things go awry and completely change the future. Set a few months after Season 6 but nothing else from the shows happened after that point.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the show characters._

* * *

 _A/N: I LOVE time travel stories, so I figured I'd give it a shot with some KC._

 _I've only seen the first couple of episodes of TO, so if there's something that doesn't make sense from there or Freya is OOC, it's likely because I haven't seen it and I've only read a few spoilers from over the years._

 _Things to keep in mind prior to reading:_

 _1) If you love the Salvatores, my stories won't be for you because I usually kill them or get rid of them somehow in anything I write because they're completely pointless to me._

 _2) If you object to changes in canon to suit my purposes, probably not for you either._

 _3) I strongly object to Steroline because of how it's destroyed Caroline's agency, so I'm going to pretend like that crap doesn't exist._

 _4) I also strongly object to Klamille because a) it was all about Klaus and her needs/wants/cares didn't matter at all & that's just gross, b) she was basically a poorly written stand in for Caroline and c) the fact he didn't kill her at the beginning of season 1 of TO when she threatened to expose him was the beginning of a downward spiral of his TVD characterisation, so no thanks to that either._

* * *

 _ **STORY PREMISE:** Caroline  & the Originals end up thrown back to 1491 where things go awry and completely change the future._

* * *

 **1491**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Set a few months after season 6._

* * *

Damon had a werewolf bite, so Caroline was sent to New Orleans to get Klaus's blood and she planned to take her sweet time. She really did not care at all if Damon died and she didn't get why nobody else understand that. She wandered into the courtyard of the original compound and froze seeing the originals in the centre being chanted at by witches. Klaus's eyes met hers and they widened comically at the sight of her there.

"Caroline, run!" Klaus exclaimed - then it all went black.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Caroline rubbed her head as she sat up and looked around feeling confused. They were in the middle of a field or something and she could see Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley, Kol and two women she didn't recognise, one with light blonde hair and one with dark blondish light brown hair. They all seemed to be looking around confused then Klaus got sight of her and he moved up onto his feet then staggered over to her and landed on his ass next to her.

"The after effects of whatever that was is not pleasant." Caroline muttered.

"Indeed." Klaus agreed. "Are you alright?" He asked her concerned and she nodded.

"What's going on?" She asked him confused.

"We've been sent to the past." Klaus explained stunning her.

"On purpose?" Caroline asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes, it was a plot by my protege Marcellus to get rid of us. Though we were supposed to end up in the future to give him time to find a way to kill us. I think something went wrong with the spell, hence why we went back instead of forward." Klaus detailed. "What were you coming to see me for?" He asked gently.

"I was sent to ask you for blood. Damon's bitten _again_." She said dryly and he shot her an amused look.

"Perhaps it's the universe telling you to let him die." Klaus teased.

"Trust me, I took my sweet time getting to you. I don't care if that douche dies." Caroline scoffed amusing him.

"Oh my God!" The blonde shrieked as she sat up. "What the hell was that?" She exclaimed and Caroline made a face at her yelling.

"Calm down, Camille. There is no need to yell." Elijah dictated.

"Caroline?" Rebekah gasped seeing her. "How did you end up here with us?" She asked wide-eyed and those who recognised her were stunned to see her there with them.

"I got to the courtyard just as the spell hit." Caroline explained.

"It's good to see you, bitch." Rebekah admitted with a small smile that Caroline returned.

"You too, bitch." Caroline smirked and Rebekah flashed her a wicked grin while Klaus chuckled at the names - and the others looked a bit confused by them calling each other that _affectionately_.

"Does anyone know what time this is?" Freya asked confused looking around.

"By the smell of the air it's most likely pre-1700s." Elijah said surprising Caroline.

"Ooh, interesting." Caroline remarked and the shrieking blonde called Camille glared at her while the originals shot her amused looks.

"This isn't interesting, this is a nightmare." She said disbelieving.

"I must have missed the episode where you became God and have the ability to decide how I feel about anything." Caroline quipped and she deadpanned while Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Hayley snickered at the blunt blonde.

"I'm hungry." Kol pouted.

"That's actually a good idea." Hayley mumbled.

"Let's get moving." Klaus bid then climbed to his feet and held out his hand to Caroline and she took it then he pulled her up to her feet and she stretched.

"Take it we're off to find some witches to threaten to send us back?" Caroline mumbled to Klaus who chuckled as did Rebekah, Hayley and Elijah.

"Of course, sweetheart." Klaus agreed with a smirk and she shot him an amused look while Camille stared at them looking constipated the way Klaus was smiling at her - even more so when Klaus cheekily cocked his elbow to her and she chuckled and slung her arm through his then they wandered off together with the others trudging behind them. Rebekah smirked at Hayley who smirked back seeing Camille scowling at Klaus and Caroline's backs, both of them knowing that Camille would be completely forgotten now that Caroline was in Klaus's grasp again.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Klaus caught Caroline up on what had been going on in New Orleans then she did the same with Mystic Falls and he was very sorry to hear about her mother. He'd practically forgotten all about the others behind them because he was so pleased to have Caroline there - holding his arm as well. They walked for hours before they found a small village and they stayed in the shadows as they watched.

"By the clothes, it looks like we're in the 15th century." Rebekah whispered and Klaus, Kol and Elijah nodded their agreements.

"We need to change clothes or we're going to stick out like sore thumbs." Caroline mumbled to Klaus who nodded.

"Alright, everyone split up and find clothing. We'll meet back here in a few minutes." Elijah whispered.

"You stay here, I'll bring you something." Hayley said to Camille and then they all disappeared in a flash leaving Camille alone and she huffed at the fact they'd left her alone as Elijah had taken Freya.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Caroline found a little seamstress's house and she compelled her way in and got the seamstress to dress her. A few minutes later, she had her own clothes in a little leather satchel and she stepped out of the house finding Klaus waiting for her. She looked him up and down and was hit with a bolt of lust. He was in black trousers, a black tunic that had silver detailing along the hem and neck, he had arm armour on over the tunic and his necklaces on display with a leather belt and sword holster, a long sword attached to him. He smirked seeing her seriously checking him out biting her lip.

"You fancy me in this." Klaus teased and she chuckled in disbelief.

"Fine. You lot _hot_. Like a dark knight." Caroline agreed amused and he flashed her a cheeky grin then pulled her closer by the hand looking her over himself. Caroline was wearing a white medieval dress that had black and silver embroidery along the hems and up her arms and over the dress she had on a matching black and silver waistcoat then a red velvet cloak on top with her long curly hair down.

"And you're beautiful, sweetheart." He smiled fondly and she shot him an amused look.

"I love the dress." Caroline admitted and he nodded with a smile.

"This isn't the worst spell ever." Klaus teased and she chuckled.

"Why? Because we're stuck together in the past?" Caroline questioned amused and he winked at her. "Where are we anyway?"

"England, 1491." Klaus replied and she stared at him.

"Isn't that around when you found Katherine?" Caroline tested and he nodded. "You're not going to do something silly like change history, right?" She checked.

"Catching her running away before she could turn _has_ crossed my mind." Klaus confessed and she nodded.

"Klaus, if you change it, I won't be born." Caroline said and he looked stunned.

"What? Why?" Klaus questioned confused.

"Because when Katherine turned Stefan, he killed a bunch of the founder's including my ancestor's fiancé in the process." Caroline explained. "She then went on to marry Sheriff Forbes' son which is my line." She stated and he understood.

"So if Stefan doesn't turn, she'll marry the other one meaning your entire line will cease to exist." He said wide-eyed feeling a chill going through him at the thought of that.

"Yeah." She nodded and he gently squeezed her hand.

"Then I won't interfere and things can happen the way they did the first time." Klaus promised her.

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised, figuring that he could have come up with another solution.

"Caroline, I will _never_ risk you not being born." Klaus said very seriously and she gave him a small smile. "Not for anything. Not even my curse." Klaus said and she felt her stomach flutter then she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and he gave her a small smile as his cheek burned where she'd kissed him. "We totally match." She observed motioning to their clothes and he chuckled then held out his elbow again and she took it amused then they disappeared back to the tree. Caroline was surprised to see that Hayley, Camille and Freya were in really plain looking khaki green dresses and they looked at her confused.

"Where did you get that?" Hayley pointed to Caroline's dress.

"I found a seamstress. I'll show you if you want." Caroline offered.

"Do the dresses really matter?" Kol asked confused.

"Yes." Rebekah agreed when she appeared in a stunning red and white dress that was as beautiful as Caroline's along with a dark green cape over it. "Just because we're in the past doesn't mean we need to dress like peasants." She quipped and her brothers chuckled at her unsurprised while Caroline shot her an amused look as did Freya and both Camille and Hayley rolled their eyes at her being a total snob.

"We're in England, 1491." Elijah said looking at Klaus while both Kol and Rebekah stared at him waiting for a reaction.

"Yes, I suggest we get out of the area as soon as possible to avoid changing our timeline." Klaus confirmed and his siblings gaped at him.

"You don't want to change it?" Kol asked wide-eyed.

"No." Klaus denied.

"Because of Hope?" Freya asked and he stared at her.

"Yes. That's why." Klaus answered surprising them because he was clearly lying and looked like he'd forgotten about that part.

"Why else?" Elijah asked suspiciously.

"That's irrelevant. We need to go find witches who don't know who we are." Klaus said pointedly and his siblings looked so confused. "What about that Russian line?" He suggested.

"It'll take us months to get there." Rebekah said disbelieving. "You have an arsenal of witches in this time." She said like it was obvious.

"We cannot go meet our past selves. It could change everything." Klaus said like that was moronic.

"What about the Irish witches?" Kol suggested.

"They know who we are." Klaus said like it was obvious.

"How would we even get to Russia?" Rebekah asked deadpan.

"A boat across the Channel to Germany then we'll ride up. It won't take that long." Klaus commented dismissively.

"Wouldn't it be faster just to swim across?" Caroline asked doubtfully.

"Not for her." Kol smirked pointing to Camille and Caroline inhaled.

"You're human." Caroline said with furrowed brows as she couldn't possibly understand why the originals would keep a human around.

"So?" Camille asked defensively.

"Don't be rude." Klaus said to Camille annoyed and she looked like she'd been slapped while Kol, Rebekah and Hayley shot him amused looks for being so protective of Caroline.

"Anyway, we should find some horses and get going." Elijah interjected.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

They found a horse stable area then compelled themselves some horses. Rebekah pulled herself up on hers side-saddle and Caroline understood that's how women rode in that time, so she did the same on hers and Klaus smirked at the sight as he trotted over to her. Hayley was sitting behind Elijah because she'd never ridden before and Camille was sitting behind Freya since Klaus was completely ignoring her to talk to Caroline - it was infuriating her.

"How do you possibly know how to ride side-saddle?" Klaus asked Caroline amused as their horses walked side by side on the dirt track leading out of the village, with Elijah and Kol riding ahead of them and Freya and Rebekah riding behind them.

"I grew up riding horses and I was a total Disney princess as a kid, what do you think?" Caroline teased and he chuckled at that understanding that as a little girl she'd had princess fantasies. "Part of me is very tempted to go find a castle and compel myself into being queen of it." She admitted amused and he cracked a laugh.

"We could if you want." Klaus teased and she giggled at him.

"And you'd be king?" Caroline smirked.

"Always." He winked and she shot him an amused look.

"We're not going to get very far travelling this slowly." Rebekah muttered.

"What's your rush? Do you smell the air?" Kol questioned. "It's glorious." He grinned amusing his brothers.

"It really does smell so good." Caroline said kind of in awe and Klaus flashed her a smile. "So roughly where in England are we?" She asked Klaus curiously.

"We're in upper Wiltshire." Klaus answered. "Approximately the modern day equivalent of Swindon. We're not far from Bristol." He explained.

"So that's close to Wales, right?" Caroline asked and he nodded with a small smile. "So are we going to get a boat from what would be Southampton?"

"Yes, we're more likely to find a suitable boat there." He agreed.

"How many miles is that?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Probably about 60 miles. It's not far." He said and she nodded.

"Take us about two days to get there?" She asked him and he looked at the horses.

"The horses are fit so they should be able to travel a bit further than 30 miles in a day, but on the other hand do we really want to spend the _entire_ day galloping?" Klaus asked her doubtfully making her chuckle.

"You could just pick the human up and we could run there." Caroline pointed out amusing him.

"If humans travel too far at our speed they get ill and the last thing we need is her vomiting everywhere for hours." Klaus countered and she scrunched her nose while Camille deadpanned as she'd faintly been able to hear him say that. "Are you in a hurry?" He asked her curiously.

"Actually no, not personally. Maybe I'm weird but I'm super excited about being in the 15th century. Few people can say that." Caroline flashed him a grin and he chuckled fondly at her.

"You won't be when it hits you that there are no showers or deodorant or equal rights for women." Rebekah commented and Caroline shot her an amused look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but we can _eat_ any human guys that give us shit. Who cares?" Caroline smirked at her and Rebekah flashed her a cheeky grin as did Klaus while Kol, Elijah, Freya and Hayley chuckled and Camille was still grumpy as hell about this vampire she'd never heard of before.

"So true." Rebekah agreed amused and Caroline winked at her.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

After a couple of hours of riding, Camille started complaining about being hungry and Klaus was kind of amused by Caroline deadpanning and rolling her eyes but she bit her tongue. Eventually they came to a little town, so they tied up their horses then went to an alehouse and got some food. Klaus drained someone into a pitcher then poured glasses of blood for each of the vampires while Camille scrunched her nose in distaste as she shovelled down her food.

There was an inn nearby but there were only three rooms, so Camille and Hayley shared one, Rebekah and Freya shared one and Elijah and Kol shared the last while Klaus and Caroline said they'd go find a human home to sleep in for the night.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked confused, seeing Caroline wandering towards the woods.

"I want to run and breathe in the woods." Caroline smiled looking a bit enchanted by the time period and he smiled at her at little.

"Do you want time to yourself?" Klaus queried and she shot him an amused look.

"Race you." Caroline teased then disappeared and he smirked then bolted after her - he did love the chase after all. He appeared in front of her about a mile later and she chuckled as she stopped. "Cheater." She teased and he shot her an amused look.

"No, really, Caroline." He paused as his brows furrowed. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"In the back of my mind I'm a little freaked out that time travel is even possible let alone that I'm in a time that's literally five hundred years before I was born." She admitted. "But it's not scaring me or anything. If we're stuck in the past, I'll deal with it but I'm not worried because you're here. You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." She said without a doubt and he smiled as his hand gently cupped her cheek.

"I would never." He promised her. "We're going to be just fine." He assured and she smiled and nodded.

"I know." Caroline agreed gently. "But I have to ask you something." She said and he nodded for her to continue. "How do people wash in this time?" She tested.

"Unless you were filthy rich with your own well it consisted of basically boiling water on a fireplace then filling up a wooden tub which took _ages_ or doing a sort of sponge bath." He explained.

"Well the rivers are clean in this time, right?" Caroline asked amusing him.

"Yes." He agreed with a nod. "Why? Do you feel like you want to do that now?" He queried.

"In our time I shower twice a day." Caroline admitted and he nodded.

"Likewise." He agreed surprising her. "Well, you don't want to sleep with the day's residue on your body nor do you want to spend the day in your dried in sleep sweats, so it's only practical."

"I know, right? Everyone thinks I'm weird but it's just common sense." She agreed amusing him.

"I don't think that's weird." He shook his head and she smiled. "There's a river not too far." He motioned behind him and she stared at him. "Nothing I haven't seen before, love." He smirked and she shot him an amused look.

"Fine." She nodded amused.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Caroline hung up her dress and cloak on a tree branch to avoid them getting wet then she stripped off her bra and underwear and hopped into the deep river where Klaus already was leaning back, running his hands through his hair to rinse out the day's gunk, his clothes lying on top of the satchel he had for his modern clothes. Klaus looked up when he heard her groan and saw that she was cupping her hands in the water then drinking it amusing him.

"Very fresh water." Klaus agreed amused.

"It's amazing." She said wide-eyed and he nodded amused. "Humans totally suck for destroying the planet." She muttered making him chuckle.

"There are plenty of places that still smell like this and the water tastes like this." Klaus replied surprising her. "But the thing that you'll really notice a difference with is the blood. Human blood in this time is clean and pure, free from toxins, preservatives and pollution."

"Yeah, I have to admit that blood at dinner was mind-blowing." Caroline agreed then dunked under the water. She came back up then brushed her wet hair back away from her face. "Do you want to just sleep in the woods?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I haven't slept in nature in years." Klaus agreed fondly.

"So what's the deal with the random human? Is she Hayley's friend?" Caroline questioned curiously.

"No, she's friends with me, Hayley, Elijah and Freya." Klaus replied surprising Caroline. "We met her through this other vampire in New Orleans called Marcellus as they were briefly involved." He explained. "She's usually alright company but I have to admit she's really getting on my nerves today. She hasn't stopped whining all day." He muttered amusing Caroline.

"I was a bit surprised how quiet Hayley's been." Caroline commented.

"We don't get along very well considering we want each other dead." Klaus remarked and she chuckled in disbelief. "And the witches have our daughter, so she's probably just worried. I am as well." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's fine." Caroline said sincerely. "And we'll find a witch who'll send us back to the moment we left then you can kill them all." She reminded him and he smirked.

"Indeed." He agreed. "That's why I'm not worrying _too_ much because whether we are able to return magically or we just have to wait, we can still walk in at the moment we were sent away then stop them, so it'll be fine." He decided.

"Are Hayley and Elijah a thing?" Caroline asked nosily.

"She seduced him while she was pregnant to ensure that he would protect her from me, he stupidly fell for her manipulation, believes he's in love with her then mere days after my daughter's birth she shagged him." Klaus said with distaste and Caroline's jaw fell open. "She married a werewolf and she's cheated on him with Elijah a few times I think." He shook his head.

"Why marry someone if you want to be with someone else?" Caroline asked confused. "There's literally no excuse to cheat." She stated.

"I agree." Klaus nodded.

"Well, I suppose we both have more reasons to feel that way." Caroline commented.

"Why do you?" He asked curiously.

"My dad cheated on my mom with a man for seven years before she found out about it then he left us for him." Caroline replied surprising him.

"There's certainly no excuse for that." Klaus agreed and she nodded.

"I know. I don't know how people who cheat can sleep at night knowing they're actively betraying someone who trusts them." She sighed and he watched her.

"I could never imagine you doing that." He remarked.

"Never." She shook her head. "No matter how cute his dimples." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Is that a dig, love?" Klaus asked amused.

"Not a dig, just teasing." Caroline smiled.

"But to clarify, I didn't want you to cheat on Tyler." Klaus pointed out with a smirk and she knew that he'd wanted her to leave Tyler for him.

"Kind of redundant now." Caroline countered.

"You didn't get back with him?" Klaus asked curiously and she shot him an amused look.

"No." She denied and he stared at her.

"So you're single." Klaus realised and she snickered at the calculation in his eyes.

"Yes." She agreed amused and he smirked wickedly.

"Now I'm definitely in no rush to return to the future." He teased and she chuckled at him.

"You live in New Orleans." Caroline reminded him amused.

"So?" Klaus asked. "I have a plane." He reminded her.

"I'm insecure and jealous. Long distance wouldn't work for me." Caroline pointed out and he flashe her a small smile.

"You know fine well that I'd never even _notice_ that other women still existed." Klaus countered amused and her stomach fluttered involuntarily. She stared at him then sighed in realisation.

"We're totally going to end up having sex in the woods again." Caroline realised and he chuckled at that as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his naked body and she stared into his eyes.

"That was the best afternoon _ever_." Klaus teased and she giggled as her insides fluttered again.

"Well, you definitely didn't waste your time on earth." She commented amused and he chuckled. He stared into her eyes as his hand ran over her cheek with a small smile on his face and Caroline saw the pure adoration in his eyes and she'd forgotten how the way he looked at her affected her.

"I'm not going to push you into anything, sweetheart." Klaus promised sincerely. "I don't want you to be with me through pressure or manipulation or seduction, I want you to _choose_ me." Klaus explained gently and her stomach fluttered. "So as much as I look forward to our next woodland romp." He smirked and she giggled. "It won't be tonight." He said fondly then kissed her cheek and she couldn't help melting a little bit because he was _so_ sweet to her.

"Maybe we should seize the opportunity to really get to know each other while we're stuck in the past." Caroline put forward and he smiled surprised.

"Well, I would certainly like to do that." Klaus agreed fondly and she smiled.

"Me too." Caroline agreed and his insides fluttered with excitement because it was a step forward finally. "Though maybe we should stop the naked hugging. I do have baby vamp hormones remember." She teased and he cracked a laugh at the blunt blonde then let go of her and she giggled then splashed him with the water.

"Two can play at that game, love." He smirked wickedly then lunged at her and she squealed then ducked under the water and swam away from him and he chuckled then followed her - as always.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any suggestions or requests for scenes or character interactions, I'd love to read them! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _1) If you're a Cami fan, sorry she get's mocked in this chapter. Not so much her really, but more the way the writers wrote her as I think she saw Klaus through rose coloured glasses as something he really isn't and never has been. I also borrowed the fandom's nickname for her because I could imagine Caroline finding the nickname hilarious._

 _2) This chapter doesn't have much plot, it's a bonding chapter more than anything really - as in Caroline bonding with Kol/Rebekah and obviously with Klaus._

 _3) For anyone who watches Lucifer, I borrowed a line from Chloe in the first episode for Caroline. Let me know if you spot it! ;)_

 _4) Thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it and it's really inspiring to read your thoughts. I'm gathering that the last chapter might not have been that good given how few reviews there were, but I figured I wouldn't give up just yet._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **1491**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

They slept under a tree next to the river then went for a quick swim at sunrise before heading back to the town. Caroline braided her hair into a side braid then tied it with a ribbon from another dress she'd gotten to keep her hair from drying in a lion mane - amusing Klaus. They went for a look around the town, Caroline was fascinated by the market and Klaus gave her some money he'd stolen so she could buy a few things. They went back to the inn eventually and found the others waiting for them in the salon, looking up at them when they entered.

"Where did you get to wash?" Hayley asked surprised, seeing Caroline's damp hair.

"There's a river a couple of miles into the woods." Caroline advised and Rebekah smirked at Klaus who ignored her.

"Were you naked?" Kol asked deviously and Caroline shot him an amused look.

"We went for a wash. Ooh I have boobies. What are you? Twelve?" Caroline retorted and he deadpanned while the others chuckled at the blunt blonde, especially Klaus.

"Can we get going? We still have a fair bit to travel until we get to Southampton." Rebekah bid and they nodded.

"We should feed first as well." Elijah commented.

"But you can't kill someone this time." Caroline pointed out to Klaus amusing the others that she was bossing him around.

"Why not?" Kol smirked.

"Because your former selves live only a few miles from here and bitten bodies will no doubt draw attention which could lead to us being tracked and the timeline changing?" Caroline asked like it was obvious and Kol pouted.

"That's a good point." Elijah agreed.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Klaus stayed with Caroline because he was dying to see her feed. They found a man by himself behind the inn and Klaus compelled him to be still and quiet.

"I promise I'll stop you." Klaus promised and she shot him an amused look as her fangs grew and he felt a surge of lust seeing her vampire face on full display.

"I don't have trouble stopping." She smirked showing fang and he bit his lip making her chuckle seeing the pure lust on his face. In a blink her fangs sunk into the man's neck and she drank her fill - Klaus had to adjust his belt because he was hard as a brick seeing her feed. She pulled away with no problems then looked at him and he groaned involuntarily at the sight of a trickle of blood down her chin from her lip.

"Bloody hell." Klaus muttered amusing her as her thumb mopped up the trickle then she licked her thumb as her face changed back.

"Better hurry before Rebekah throws a tantrum about taking too long." Caroline smirked and he cracked a laugh then in a blink his mouth covered the wound she'd made and he drank his fill as well until the man weakened then he pulled back and bit his finger, dabbing his blood on the wound before compelling the man to forget them and they wandered back. "Why is that a turn on?" Caroline asked him amused and he chuckled in disbelief - sometimes he forgot how young she was.

"I love being a vampire." Klaus stated like it was obvious. "And your face was already stunningly beautiful but now that I've seen it in it's glorious vampire form…" He smirked shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around her. "I love your light, sweetheart, but you know I also love that dark part of you." He pointed out and she gave him a small smile because she did know that.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Caroline was brushing her horse as was Klaus when Camille went over to him and Caroline didn't make it seem like she was paying any attention to it.

"Can I ride with you today? I felt like I was going to fall off all day yesterday." Camille asked Klaus widening her eyes to look innocent amusing the hell out of Caroline, clicking that the human had a thing for Klaus and that was just hilarious.

"There's no need. Elijah found a carriage earlier so you and Hayley can ride in the carriage since you're not familiar with horses." Klaus dismissed and she practically _pouted_ making Caroline bite her lip to keep from laughing - she clearly wanted to ride with Klaus and play out some kind of prince charming fantasy.

"Or you could just teach her how to horse ride. We might not find a carriage once we get to Germany." Caroline suggested and Camille looked at her surprised while Klaus deadpanned at her, seeing clearly the mischievous glint in Caroline's eyes that very much said she was mocking him.

"Would you?" Camille smiled widely at Klaus who pursed his lips.

"We don't really have time." Klaus said to her doubtfully.

"Of course we have time. It'll be beneficial in the long run on the trail from Germany to Russia." Caroline countered and Klaus shot her a little look begging her to stop making her chuckle. "We can all go to the market and pick up some supplies for the trip while you do that." Caroline smiled brightly and Klaus deadpanned.

"That sounds great." Camille grinned at Klaus.

"Very well." Klaus grumbled and Caroline was dying to laugh.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

They all got back from the market a couple of hours later in time to see Camille dramatically 'accidentally' fall off the horse right onto Klaus so he had no choice but to catch her.

"You caught me." Camille smiled up at him dreamily and the others cracked up into laughter while Klaus looked utterly mortified, quickly set Camille down then looked and saw that Rebekah and Caroline were practically having to hold each other up to keep from falling over with laughter. "What's funny?" Camille defended embarrassed.

"It's like a cow throwing itself at a butcher's knife." Kol observed with a snigger and that only made Hayley, Rebekah and Caroline laugh harder and Camille scowled at them then marched over to the carriage and climbed in.

"How was horse riding lessons?" Caroline grinned at Klaus wickedly highly amusing the others.

"You will pay for this forever, Caroline." Klaus told her annoyed and they all laughed uproariously, even Elijah making Klaus glare at them. "Let's get a move on." He barked infuriated and utterly mortified.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Hayley and Freya went into the carriage that Elijah steered with his and Freya's horses attached while Klaus rode by himself way up at the front because he was so mad. A couple of hours later, Caroline rode up next to him and he visibly was furious at her.

"I'm not in the mood." He fumed and she cracked a laugh.

"Klaus, that dramatic fall on purpose was one of the funniest things I've ever seen." She laughed and he deadpanned.

"It's your fault. You encouraged the bloody lesson." He accused annoyed and she was still laughing to herself, even Kol and Rebekah were chuckling from far behind them as they strained to listen out of sheer nosiness.

"If someone else had done that to one of your brothers, you'd have laughed your ass off." Caroline countered and he rolled his eyes because he knew that to be true.

"Why do you find this so amusing?" Klaus probed her flatly.

"Oh come on. You with a human? It's like the most ridiculous thing ever." Caroline opined. "Maybe you should bang her once and put her out of her misery." She teased and he scowled at her while Rebekah and Kol were in silent stitches at the blunt blonde.

"I don't want to shag her." Klaus defended annoyed.

"Will you snap out of the mood already?" Caroline sighed.

"You're mocking me." Klaus snapped at her.

"No, I'm mocking _her_. Like the damsel in distress bit is ever going to do it for you. If she knew you at all she'd know that's not how to tempt the beast." She smirked deviously and he shot her an amused look.

"Oh and you know what does?" Klaus asked her curiously and she flashed him a fangy mischievous smile and he groaned with lust. "Fine. You may have a point." He muttered and she giggled as her face changed back - while Kol and Rebekah glanced at each other amused because the baby vampire _clearly_ had a thing for Niklaus regardless if she admitted it or not. "But bear in mind the next time you flash your fangs to tease me, expect to be pounced on." He pointed at her deadpan and she laughed.

"Understood." She winked at him and he smirked at her agreement while Kol and Rebekah were highly amused to discover that Klaus found Caroline's vampire face such a turn on. "So is that the super secret signal next time we have sex then?" She teased and he chuckled at her - while Rebekah and Kol's jaws fell open as neither of them knew that they'd _had_ sex before.

"It should be." Klaus agreed and she flashed him a cheeky smile. "We really should stop talking about it." He muttered.

"We should have just done it last night instead of all the talking. Which is your fault, by the way." Caroline smirked and he cracked a laugh while Rebekah and Kol glanced at each other wide-eyed at this new information that Klaus had had a chance at Caroline and hadn't taken it.

"I disagree. You were just a horny little baby vampire reckless of the consequences." Klaus refuted and she rolled her eyes.

"What consequences? I'm not the flea infested she-mutt, you're not going to knock me up." Caroline retorted and his chest shook a little as he tried to contain his laughter, just as Kol and Rebekah were _so_ amused by the name for Hayley.

"You know fine well what consequences." Klaus pointed out amused.

"You mean you carving 'Klaus loves Caroline forever' into a tree then planning our wedding?" Caroline teased and he laughed in disbelief while Kol and Rebekah had to slap their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing hysterically at the fact she actually said that straight to him.

"You're in trouble, Miss Forbes." Klaus pointed to her mock-threateningly and she giggled.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr Anselson?" Caroline asked fake-innocently and he chuckled at the name - while Rebekah and Kol gaped at each other at the fact he'd _told_ her about that.

"Do you think that sounds better?" Klaus asked curiously, going off topic for a minute.

"Klaus Anselson?" Caroline asked doubtfully. "Doesn't have the same kick to it." She denied. "Besides, for all Mikael's faults he was still your father regardless of the biology." She pointed out and he looked at her doubtfully while Rebekah and Kol were stunned that Klaus wasn't angry at her for bringing up Mikael.

"He hunted me for a thousand years." Klaus reminded her.

"Yeah, and you learned then became the most famous monster in history. You think if he'd given you lots of hugs growing up you'd have lasted this long? Nobody grows true strength without hardship." She commented and he looked at her curiously because she had a good point. "And anyway, look at your life now. You're still here, you still have your siblings, you broke the curse and _he_ is dead. If anything you should feel sorry for him. How hollow does your heart have to be to want to kill your son just because your wife banged someone else? That there's so little happiness in your life that all you have is revenge?" Caroline questioned him and he shot her an amused look.

"Very true." Klaus conceded thoughtfully while Kol and Rebekah were wide-eyed at the fact Klaus so easily listened to her - though she had made a valid point. "Vengeance is a good driving force though." He commented.

"Vengeance doesn't actually change anything or make anything better, it only darkens your heart and you should never let someone have that power over you." Caroline countered and he stared at her.

"I think you've lived before." Klaus said curiously and she shot him an amused look for always being so dramatic. "Remember our discussion about Mikael in Mystic Falls?" He asked and she nodded. "He was resurrected in New Orleans." He said surprising her. "I asked him why, like you said." He admitted - stunning Rebekah and Kol.

"And?" Caroline prompted gently.

"He didn't have an answer. He didn't know why he hated me, he just did." Klaus answered with furrowed brows and she frowned as she considered that.

"And how sad is that?" She asked him. "Devoting his entire life to hunting you down without a real reason?" She shook her head. "But you know that it's not your fault, right?" She checked and he stared at her. "None of that is your fault." She declared.

"Nobody's ever said that before." Klaus said with furrowed brows and both Rebekah and Kol felt a bit guilty for that.

"You do a lot of crazy crap and that's on you, but Esther having an affair is not your fault, nor is Mikael's unfounded wrath." Caroline said to him sincerely and he gave her a small smile for that. "But it might be time for you to close that chapter, Klaus." She said gently. "He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." She said sincerely and he exhaled.

"But it does still hurt. I carry his name and it mocks me at every turn." Klaus replied with sad eyes and Rebekah and Kol were shocked that he was being so incredibly open with her, they'd never heard him admitting to being hurt before.

"You don't have to carry his name, Klaus." Caroline said sincerely. "You can carry any name you want to carry." She said softly and he considered that. "But something I'd just like to point out." She continued and he met her eyes. "The name 'Mikaelson' is a part of your legacy. You, Hope, Rebekah, Kol, Freya and Elijah are the Mikaelson legacy. It's nothing to do with Mikael at this point. You all made your family name your own." She opined. "A man is not his father, Klaus, so if I were you I would keep _your_ name and let it remind you of the person and father you don't want to be." She suggested and he took a long breath then reached over and took her hand then put a kiss on the back of it.

"That is a much better way to look at it, love." Klaus said to her sincerely with a small smile and she returned it - Kol and Rebekah were practically gaping at each other because they'd had no idea of the bond that Klaus and Caroline had formed if she knew him so well and he trusted her so much.

"And look at the bright side." She said then smirked. "At least you don't have to ride side saddle." She teased and he chuckled.

"You don't either, Caroline. What's going to happen? A human we may or may not pass in 1491 thinks you're disgraceful?" Klaus teased and she stared at him.

"You know, that's a good point." Caroline said with furrowed brows then hiked up her skirt a bit releasing her one leg and in a blink was riding properly, releasing the skirt. "That's so much better." She groaned and he laughed a little.

"This riding across the country thing is going to get boring fast." Klaus commented amusing her.

"Can't you just turn the precious little human muffin and then we can run?" Caroline asked and he chuckled in disbelief while Kol and Rebekah were highly amused by the name for Camille.

"I don't want her to turn." Klaus denied.

"Well, can't we just let Kol eat her then?" Caroline asked and he cracked a laugh while Kol smirked at Rebekah who shot him an amused look.

"Does he want to?" Klaus asked amused.

"Well, she's human, isn't terrible looking and is kind of annoying and whiny. So I'd say yes." Caroline agreed and he snickered while Kol nodded in agreement to Rebekah who'd shot him an amused look for Caroline being able to read him so well.

"Are you jealous?" Klaus asked her wickedly and Caroline laughed like that was ridiculous.

"Seriously? She swooned off a horse on purpose so you'd catch her like you're her hero." She laughed and he deadpanned while Kol and Rebekah shook with quiet laughter at the blunt blonde. "No, Klaus, unlike some people I actually _have_ some self-respect." She smirked and he rolled his eyes while Kol and Rebekah grinned deviously at her response.

"Will you stop bringing that incident up?" Klaus muttered.

"Never until the end of time. You're officially always going to be the Muffin's Disney Prince." Caroline denied and Rebekah and Kol were in stitches at that while Klaus scowled at her.

"The riding was your idea!" Klaus exclaimed and she laughed.

"And we've come full circle. It's really your own fault that she finds you so dreamy and heroic since you _caught_ her so gallantly." Caroline giggled and he shot her a glare highly amusing his siblings that she literally had _no_ fear of him.

"She fell on top of me. It was an involuntary reaction." Klaus defended and she was in stitches.

"What ever you say, Prince Niklaus." Caroline teased and he glared at her making her laugh.

"Stop it." He said annoyed and she giggled.

"Or what? You'll throw me off my horse then _catch_ me too?" Caroline laughed and he scowled at her while Kol and Rebekah almost fell of their horses they were laughing so much.

"I'd let you fall." Klaus growled and she was in peals of laughter at that.

"Because you only catch the Muffin, right?" She laughed and he all out _glared_ at her while Kol and Rebekah laughed so loudly that they finally heard them.

"See what you've done?" Klaus exclaimed pointing behind them, seeing his siblings laughing at him.

"Why are you mad at _me_? _You_ caught her." Caroline countered amused and he scowled at her.

"Why are you being so unpleasant?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Learn to take some teasing, brother." Rebekah bid as she and Kol had gone a little faster to catch up with them now that they knew they'd been listening.

"Shut it." Klaus retorted.

"She really suits the name Muffin." Kol smirked and Caroline shot him an amused look over her shoulder.

"Klamuffin forever." Caroline teased and Klaus scowled at her while Rebekah and Kol started laughing riotously again.

"Caroline, you're getting on my nerves." Klaus warned amusing them.

"Klaus the Original hybrid, terroriser of small towns, saviour of muffins." Caroline teased and Rebekah and Kol were in _hysterics_ while Klaus practically growled at her under his breath.

"That's it. I'm going to kill her." Klaus declared amusing the three of them.

"That wouldn't be very _charming_ , would it?" Rebekah teased and he glared at her dangerously while Caroline and Kol snickered.

"Ever lived on Drury Lane?" Caroline teased Klaus wickedly and his expression turned deadly while Kol and Rebekah shook with laughter in disbelief.

"Caroline, I love you but if you call me the muffin man, I am going to bite you and let you hallucinate until the last possible moment." Klaus told her very seriously and Rebekah and Kol's jaws fell open and Caroline shot him an amused look.

"Can you repeat that sentence please?" Caroline teased and he looked confused.

"He doesn't even realise he said it." Kol chuckled as did Rebekah while Klaus then looked at Kol confused.

"Said what?" Klaus asked befuddled.

"Don't tell him. Let him stew on it a bit." Rebekah mocked.

"Said what?" Klaus asked disbelieving.

"Don't you worry your cute little dimples about it." Caroline smirked and his expression was severely displeased, his lips pursing while his eye almost twitched while Rebekah and Kol started laughing again.

"He strikes no fear in you, does he?" Kol asked highly amused.

"Not even a little bit." Caroline denied and Klaus rolled his eyes while Rebekah and Kol snickered.

"If you're quite finished." Klaus said to them annoyed.

"Klaus, just turn the muffin so we can run already." Caroline muttered and he made a noise of frustration.

"I don't want her around forever." Rebekah complained.

"Just kill her already." Kol muttered and Klaus sighed loudly amusing Caroline.

"He can't kill her, Kol, she's his precious muffin." Caroline giggled and Rebekah and Kol were in stitches again while Klaus glared at her.

"You really do fit right in with us, Caroline." Kol laughed and she giggled at that while Klaus huffed.

"I hate all of you." Klaus fumed making them laugh more.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Kol asked about an hour later as the sun started it's descent and the three of them strained to listen, hearing a camp full of people in the woods near where they rode.

"People. So?" Caroline tested.

"Let's go feed. I'm bored." Kol complained and Klaus rolled his eyes because both Kol and Rebekah complained about being bored at least twice an hour.

"We're only a few miles from Southampton." Klaus muttered.

"Alright, we'll catch up then." Caroline said then veered her horse as did Kol.

"You're going?" Klaus asked surprised.

"I'm bored too. You're being a grumpy git with no conversation." Caroline retorted then rode off with Kol and Rebekah followed then Klaus grumbled under his breath and rode after them, surprising Elijah who was a bit behind them with the carriage but he pulled over to wait for them.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked, poking her head out.

"The others rode into the woods." Elijah answered then listened. "They went to feed."

"Ooh, I'm going too." Hayley said then disappeared in a blink and Elijah shrugged then followed.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

All of them fed, compelling the humans when they were done and Rebekah wandered over to Caroline.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah queried curiously, seeing that Caroline was taking the saddle off of her horse.

"I'm setting my horse free." Caroline replied surprising Rebekah.

"You want to run the rest of the way?" Rebekah understood and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I feel like walking. I'll catch up." Caroline assured.

"We'll be in one of the alehouses or inns." Rebekah advised and she smiled then nodded and wandered off into the trees with her horse then gently tapped the horse on the butt and he trotted off into the forest.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Klaus looked around confused seeing that Caroline had disappeared.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus tested.

"She's going to meet us in Southampton." Rebekah shrugged and they looked at her confused.

"Where'd she go?" Hayley asked with furrowed brows.

"She said she felt like a walk. Maybe she just wants some time to herself." Rebekah said casually, really not understanding what the big deal was.

"Honestly I'm fed up with the horse riding myself." Kol agreed. "I'll go track her down and make sure our past selves don't run into her in case any of us are in the area." He said to Klaus then disappeared and Klaus tried not to curse as he'd wanted to do that…

* * *

 _A/N: _

_Initially, this story will be quite Caroline centric and will focus on her dynamic with the others as individuals, though I would be happy to add in scenes between other characters if you have any requests? Or does anyone have any side ships?_

 _ **Next time** : Kol & Caroline share secrets, Klaus & Caroline have a fight and Klaus & Kol have a heart to heart..._


End file.
